


February 16, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl winced as soon as she viewed bruises on her arm from a recent battle.





	February 16, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl winced as soon as she viewed bruises on her arm from a recent battle and smiled with Amos when there weren't any on her face.

THE END


End file.
